The Harmonica Harem
by DefineYourselfTruly
Summary: Endless pleasure for you and your body...  Enjoy.  -Julius, the boss  Hikari X Other Islanders
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first story on this wesite. And WARNING, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY MATURE CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE THIS STORY NOW!**

**Okay, now that that's done, on with my steamy "story" (it's sort of a collection of one-shots)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Welcome to the Harmonica Harem.

A fancy, three story building located at the center of the island.

Inside, you will experience your greatest desires…

Sexually, that is.

Yes, this is the place to satisfy your best erotic fantasies.

This is…a sex hotel.

We've got everything.

The toys; the lube; the rooms; the guys.

Oh right, this is specifically for girls that need to just let loose.

We've got about ten guys here, just waiting for you.

We promise you, they're tested and they're only there to ensure maximum satisfaction for you and your body.

I think that's enough reason.

Enjoy.

-Julius


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY MATURE CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE THIS STORY NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

-Hikari-

"So this is your workplace," Julius finished, looking back at me as we entered his office.

"You mean, I got the job?" I asked excitedly.

"Not yet; you gotta prove yourself first," he grinned, sitting down on his swivel chair, his legs spread.

"Prove myself?"

He grinned. "Suck me off; I need to see how well you suck dick."

"But-"

He put a finger to my lips. "You want the job or not?"

"I do-"

"Then suck my dick, little bitch!" He pushed me roughly on to my knees. The rough treatment left me slightly aroused.

I unzipped him and let his cock spring out of its confinement, also known as his boxers. It was a full nine-inches and could stretch any girls pussy out. _Maybe mine. _I thought a little lustfully staring at it.

Before I did anything, Julius grabbed my head and slammed his penis inside my mouth. My tongue automatically swirled around it and my hands went straight to his sacks. I massaged them gently and my head bobbed up and down the length.

"Oh baby, you're a natural...oohh that feels good." He groaned, as raked my teeth lightly across the flesh.

Within minutes, the organ in my mouth convulsed and released its entire load down my throat. I swallowed it all, licking my lips afterward.

"Consider yourself hired!" Julius smirked at me.

"For what job exactly?" I asked suspiciously.

"You're the caretaker; meaning you _take care _of the boys when they're not working."

"Take care of...?"

"You're their sex slave; you in?" Julius grinned. "You'd be amazing at it, and imagine: _ten cocks_ every night. How's that deal for ya?"

**Sorry this is a little short, but I gotta start HW!**

**__****Until our next little SEXCAPADE!**

-ALYSSA

BTW, MY FRIENDS ARE HELPING ME WRITE THIS


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I rewrote the first chapter so um, here ya go.**

**I might make up names so that there are ten guys...idk  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

Julius was watching, I knew he was; he had even said that he was going to when he left me with the ten naked men.

They had advanced on me after introducing themselves (I suspected that they wanted me to call out their names while they fucked me senseless).

So I knew that it was Toby that held my head firmly in his hands as he thrust inside my mouth. And I knew that I was jacking off Calvin and Grey at the same time too. And all the other men stood in a circle around me, stroking their hard erections. They (everyone) were groaning in pleasure and I admit, being wanted by all these males did have an arousing effect on me.

Needless to say, my _lower area _needed a bit of attention and they noticed.

"Look! The little bitch's dripping!" I heard Chase point out. "Maybe I could help her…" Less than a second later, I felt a hand at my mound, stroking it ever so softly. And goddess, he made it drip even more. He laughed at my arousal but finally decided to slip a finger inside my folds. "You like that bitch?" He teased as I let out a groan to let him know how I was feeling. He swirled it around, twisting to give me wonderful sensations. "I think you want more, don't you? Well, here ya go..." At first I didn't feel anything. Suddenly, two of his fingers rammed up into the slit and I moaned loudly around the cock in my mouth.

I let go of it for a second to scream. "OOH! DAMN THAT FEELS _GOOD! MORE! MO-"_

Toby had gotten his rod down my throat again, disabling my ability to speak.

I felt someone else behind me and they were stroking my ass softly. It was soothing until- _SLAP! _He had spanked me! It sent tingles all the way to where Chase's fingers were. My legs involuntarily spread out wider for Chase's hand. _SLAP! _Another one! And another and another! They kept coming until I couldn't even feel the pain anymore. All I did was rock my hips back and forth, moaning around Toby's cock until I felt him ejaculating into my mouth. Simultaneously, Calvin and Grey let loose on me, their cum sloshing onto my boobs. They moved out of the way so others could move first one to switch placed his dick on my chest and started fucking my tits hard before cumming onto my face.

By now, I was wet with anticipation and needed something much bigger that Chase's three fingers to satisfy me. I think we all know what I wanted-no, needed inside me. I grinded down on his hand, attempting to get more friction to ease the aching area.

"You want my cock, bitch? You want me to fuck you?" His voice was husky in my ear. "Tell me you want me, bitch! Tell me how much you want me to stick it up your cunt!" He was pinching my clit harder with every word.

"I—I need you to stick that gorgeous cock of yours into my slutty hole, Chase! Please, just fuck me!"

"That was all you needed to say…and more…" I could feel his grin as he slipped his fingers out and stood up. His dick was positioned at my entrance and I tensed in anticipation.

Without warning, he slammed it cleanly into my pussy, taking me for himself from behind. His pulsating organ didn't even let me adjust to its big size and thrust in and out of me rapidly. I screamed and moaned dirty things out as he fucked me hard until someone else shoved their dick into my mouth, muffling my voice

"You haven't forgotten us, have you?" Jin moved in and out of my throat, groaning at the feeling. I guess all this was too much for the others to handle and their hot cum splashed onto my back and head.

And if you thought I wasn't enjoying this, goddess, how wrong you were. Imagine yourself here, spreading your legs for guys you met less than twenty minutes before, a eleven-inch cock buried deep up your snatch and one in your mouth. Being manhandled like this was the best feeling in the world.

Someone reached over and grabbed my boobs, pinching the nipples roughly just to add extra excitement. As Jin shot his load down my throat and Luke stepped in, Chase reached around me and pressed his thumb down on my clit.

"Ooh! Chase!"

Luke lifted my chin up. "I don't think, this bitch's getting it good enough. I think she can take another dick can't she. He moved behind me and Chase adjusted himself so that he was under me. Luke spread my cheeks and _WHAM!_ I was in pure bliss! They moved in perfect sync; slamming into me at the same time and then withdrawing rapidly to repeat the process.

I felt my orgasm ripple through me as I bucked my hips, meeting one of their hips at a time. My inner walls clenched their penises tightly into emptying within me.

They pulled out of me to let Toby and Calvin quickly take their places within me. It was a hurried fuck. These men were just aiming to fill me with their seed. This was no passionate lovemaking. Just pure and rough sex. And I wouldn't have it any other way. My voice was as strong as ever, moaning out impure things just to get them harder inside of me.

And dear goddess, Toby knew how to hit just that spot in my pussy and it drove me wild. Hands grabbed at me, pinching my nipples and twisting them around. Someone apparently wanted to get into my mouth as well and shoved a very hot penis in, not giving me time to react.

It was huge, probably the biggest one there and I could just barely get the whole thing into my mouth. Not that I had a choice; he was fucking my face pretty hard and I had nowhere to move.

"Take this bitch!" I heard Calvin growl as he and Toby pulled out at the same time. Someone, Grey, I think, somehow go this fingers to my breasts and Toby reached around to my clit.

There was a silent counting. _One..Two...Three.  
><em>

They thrusted their hips forward to meet mine, burying their dicks to the hilt. I vaguely heard my scream; I was too busy drowning myself in ecstasy. Grey took his cue and pinched down hard on my nipple, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Toby rubbed furiously on the little bundle of nerves and I just lost it.

I screamed, moaned, and bucked my hips as I came hard. They both gave a grunt and I felt white hot cum fill me up until I felt like bursting.

They lay me carefully on the ground, wiping me up with towels. Most of me anyway. I guess it would be pretty erotic sight: me laying there, exhausted and cum leaking out of both my holes. But eventually they led me up to my room where they said goodnight and complimented me on what a good fuck I was.

When I turned to my bed, I was shocked to see Julius sitting on it, shirtless and in his boxers.

"Miss Hikari, I don't believe I told you that you were done for the day."

His grin was wide and he dropped his boxers to reveal his huge dick, fully erect and throbbing.

"I told you I'd be watching."


End file.
